Conventional bed frames are relatively heavy and awkward. FIG. 1 (prior art) shows the structure of a conventional bed frame 10 including two opposing side rails 11 with a plurality of cross bar members 12 extending between the side rails. Bed frame 10 also includes a center beam 13 that is parallel to the side rails and located at the center of the bed frame in order to provide additional support to a box spring and mattress. The side rails 11 and cross bar members 12 is typically formed from elongated pieces of steel having an L-shaped cross-section (also called angle iron). A horizontal flange of each side rail 11 supports the box spring, and a vertical flange prevents each side rail from bending under the weight of the box spring, the mattress and the occupants of the bed. Thus, the angular arrangement of the side rails is required for structural integrity. In addition, downwardly extending support legs typically screw into threaded leg holders attached to cross bar members 12, center beam 13 and/or side rails 11. The bed frame 10 may support the box spring on wooden slats spanning between the side rails or may directly accommodate the box spring.
The cross bar members 12 are typically formed from multiple sections of the L-shaped metal that overlap each other and can be adjusted to the width of the mattress. Where a king size or California king size mattress is to be supported, each cross bar member 12 includes an extension bar 14 that spans between the other sections of the cross bar member in order to achieve the required length of the assembled cross bar member to span the distance between the side rails 11 to accommodate the larger size box spring and mattress. If two cross bar members 12 were made sufficiently long to accommodate a king or California king size bed without using an extension bar, the cross bar members 12 would be too long for a small bed frame and would extend outwardly beyond the normal width of those bed frames.
When center beam 13 is added to side rails 11, screws are inserted through the mated cross bar members 12 to connect the side rails 11 and to secure center beam 13 to bed frame 10. While the cross bar members 12 are made up of multiple pieces, however, each side rail 11 of a conventional bed frame is a single piece of metal about as long as the box spring and mattress that are to be supported. In order to maintain stability, the side rails of conventional bed frames are not made of multiple overlapping pieces. Thus, the length of the box in which a conventional bed frame is packaged is about as long as the mattress that is to be supported.
Conventional bed frames are typically assembled at the location of the bed. The assembly process can be cumbersome because it usually involves many non-intuitive steps and requires the use of multiple tools. The manner in which multiple pieces are connected to form the cross bar members 12 is typically complicated and can require tools. In addition, the support legs must be screwed or bolted to the cross bar members 12 or side rails 11. Another shortcoming of conventional bed frames is a relatively heavy weight, due primarily to the weight of the steel from which side rails 11 and cross bar members 12 are made. The heavy weight results in higher shipping costs and difficulty of assembly.
Thus, a bed frame assembly is sought that overcomes the shortcomings of conventional bed frames, such as the long length of the packing box for the bed frames, the heavy weight of the bed frames and the complicated assembly that can require tools. The compact, light weight and easily assembled bed frame should nevertheless be sturdy.